


A Gift for Pidge

by planetundersiege



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Being I’m the closet, Chest Binder, Gen, Google - Freeform, Male Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Pidge Holt, Trans Pidge, Transitioning, Voltron, binder, closet, ftm pidge, pre voltron, trans male pidge, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Matt finds out that Pidge wants a chest binder.





	A Gift for Pidge

Pidge longingly stared at his computer screen, looking at the fabric of clothing that was right in front of him.

It was a black binder, half length and so perfect, no doubt it would make him flat. He wanted one more than words could describe, it was a longing in his chest, a need to have it. So he would look more like himself.

But of course he couldn’t get it. He had no money, his family knew nothing about this, and on top of that, with a binder he would just look like a flat chested girl, since his hair was still extremely long. He hadn’t had the courage to ask his parents if he could cut it yet.

He had heard all horror stories from children who got thrown out just for trying to be themselves. He didn’t think his parents were in that category, but you could never be too careful. He did not want to end up like a street rat. Then there was no way he would be able to join the Galaxy Garrison with Matt and their dad. That school was way too expensive for a street rat, and he probably wouldn’t even be able to finish middle school if he had to survive on the streets.

The thirteen year old boy let out a sigh. If he had been born like Matt, he would have killed for that.

Then his mother called out that dinner was ready, so he went out of his room.

…

At the same time, Matt had shouted that he would come down in a few minutes, he needed to finish this project as fast as possible since winter break fast almost over. Galaxy Garrison work took priority and his parents understood that. They didn’t want him to flunk out after all, and neither did he. Because who would give up space when they were so close?

The answer was simple, no one would.

So he spent a few more minutes on his project and then exited the room.

He was gonna go down the stairs, but saw that Bae Bae, the family dog, had sneaked into his little sister’s room and opened the door.

He knew Katie hated it when Bae Bae was there without her, so he went in to get the dog. And he then noticed something.

Katie’s PC was on, and it was on a… transition apparel site? Currently there was a black binder on show, in size Medium. Along with a chart. He also noticed a post it note on the desk, that said “medium” along with what he guessed was chest measurements. So he quickly sat down and clicked on the search history.

There was more than just the binder site. There was a packer site, google results for “how to get top surgery fast”, “how to come out as ftm to your family”, “chest dysphoria” and “is Pidge a legal name for a boy to have?”.

Pidge.

That was the name Matt always had called his sister… no brother, since they were small. It was usually as a tease, but in the later times he had not gotten beaten up and yelled at for “using that annoying name”. Now he usually got smiles as an answer.

It made so much sense.

Pidge was actually a boy. A closeted boy. And he probably was scared that the family would reject him for that.

He had to talk with his parents once Pidge was back at his room.

And so he left, leaving no trace of him being there.

… Several days later …

Pidge hugged his brother and father as they were gonna leave for the Garrison. As usual he was jealous of his family for working and studying there, since he always only got ridiculed for talking in class and telling his classmates about science and math. He couldn’t wait until he too was a cadet of Garrison. One day it would happen, but today was not the day, so he just had to do with saying goodbye to his family.

As Matt in his Garrison uniform walked up to his younger brother, he gave him one last hug, before whispering;

“There’s a present for you in my room, on my bed. Have a nice time Pidge”.

Pidge smiled at hearing Matt calling him Pidge instead of Katie, even though it probably was as a tease as usual. Matt had no idea how good it felt. And a present was always nice, so as soon as the car had disappeared in the distance he ran up towards the stairs and into Matt’s room.

And he was right, on his bed was a small box.

He quickly took it, opened it in just a few seconds, but when he saw what it contained he just froze.

It was a black binder in size medium. Exactly the same binder Pidge had looked at days ago, longing after.

Now it was there in his hand, as a gift from Matt.

How did he find out?

He got no more time to think before his mother appeared in the doorway.

“Do you like it Pidge? Matt told us you wanted one”.

Pidge. His mother called him Pidge, and he felt tears beginning to form in his eyes.

“Yes I did. I wanted on so much mom. But how did you find out?”.

His mother let out a laugh as she smiled.

“It’s a long story sweetie, I’m sure Matt would like to tell it to you over Skype. In the meantime, let’s go down to the barber shall we? What kind of hairstyle do you want? A buzz cut like dad or something like Matt?”.

“Like Matt please”.

“Okay son, let's get in the car. And then go clothe shopping. But put on your binder first if you want too”,


End file.
